Monster High
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: The story of two girls Nina and Mara, both new girls and both are about to find out the towns mysteries.


_**This is a list of who the characters equal in the series! I was going to make Patricia Draculara but Draculara is too girly soooooo Patricia gonna be a little bit of a bitch, it'll be fun.**_

_**Lagoona: Willow... Sea monster**_

_**Draculara: Amber... Vampire**_

_**Cleo: Patricia... Mummy**_

_**Clawdeen: KT... Werewolf**_

_**Melody: Nina... Mortal or so it seems.**_

_**Frankie: Mara... Frankenstein's graddaughter**_

_**Candice: Joy... Mortal**_

_**Deuce: Eddie... Medusa's son or a gargoyle**_

_**Claude: Alfie... Werewolf KT's brother**_

_**Jackson: Fabian... Mortal or so it seems**_

* * *

_Nina_

"Yay welcome to Snoregon," My older sister Joy spat.

"Joy," Mom snapped. I rolled my eyes at my big sister.

I'm Nina Martin and me and my family are moving to Salem Oregon. We're from the plastic land of Beverly Hills. My father is a plastic surgeon, with deep brown hair, chocolaty brown eyes and tan skin and my mother is a fashion stylist also with deep brown hair, bright hazel eyes but with lighter skin. My older sister is Joy and she looks like a perfect mixture of my parents. She's also tall and slender. Then there's me. I'm a dirty blonde, which mom claims is from my Great Grandmother with murky blue eyes. It's like I'm the stepsister of this perfect looking family.

Joy is... well let's see how I can explain this while still being nice. I love my sister to death but I envy her a lot. She's the perfect girl and popular and heartbreaker and all that jazz.

The reason Salem is our new home is because I have asthma. Los Angeles is full of smog and during my last asthma attack there was a magazine on the hospital table that had Oregon on it and my mom was like "Oregon! I can feel the fresh air!" yeah she's a little crazy. Anyways Joy has been throwing a fit since we left. But I enjoy it.

My asthma sucks, a lot. I have tried literally everything in my power I could and so has my family. I have no idea where the asthma came from when I was little I used to sing and I was great but then asthma just came and now it hurts when I sing. I did have a temporary fix which was my dad did some plastic surgery magic on my nose. So then I wasn't snotty all the time and coughing. I told him it wasn't going to last but he doesn't listen to me. I was right and then the asthma came back. So tada here we are in Oregon.

"Here we are in Boregon," Joy said.

"Joy," Dad snapped. Joy rolled her eyes.

"I can't stand it already, it's my senior year!" Joy said.

"Joy if you stop complaining then you can have my forest green jumpsuit, if you just shut up," Mom bribed with clothes.

"But I don't have any shoes to match, I need you cute boots," Joy said.

"Fine I don't care," Mom said.

"You'll be down to a shoelace if this keeps up," Dad said. Joy smirked, now content.

I looked out the window seeing all of the trees. God there are so many trees. Everything looked so clear and perfect. It was like a cute town, and it was smaller than LA that's for sure. Soon our car got to a suburban neighborhood.

"Isn't it perfect," Mom swooned at the average sized house. Joy scoffed then went inside. I followed my sister and looked around. There was a lot of brick and wood.

"I get the big bedroom!" Joy yelled as she ran upstairs. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you love this sweetheart," Mom said as Dad dragged in her many clothing bags.

"Yeah it's great," I smiled.

"Go pick out your room," Mom said.

"It is a billion degrees up here!" I heard Joy yell.

"We're working on the air conditioning upstairs," Dad said. "Go bring this fan to your sister," He said pointing to a box. I picked up the box and carried it up the wooden stairs.

"Hey Joy-," I started. I opened the door and shrieked. "GOD JOY!" I yelled as I saw my sister was now in a bra and her boyshorts.

"It is so hot up here," She said pacing around. I rolled my eyes and sat the fan down.

"So are you really mad about moving?" I asked.

"No," She snorted. "I just acted mad so Mom would give me her jumpsuit and shoes," She said.

"Making new friends isn't a problem?" I asked.

"I'll make friends anywhere, and besides no one back home was that important," She said.

"You're a great actress," I complimented.

"I know," She said. "Anyways get out for a minute, you are making the room even hotter," She said moving me out. I rolled my eyes as she shut the door and went to my small bedroom sitting on the mattress. Home sweet home I guess. I looked out the window and saw the neighbors. There was a boy with brown hair watering the garden and he was shirtless. He looked up and smiled at me. I darted from the window. Great job, Nina. Scare away the neighbors. Gonna get a boyfriend in no time. I groaned and plopped down on the mattress.

_Mara_

"She's alive," My Dad manichally laughed. I rolled my eyes and so did my mom.

"Are you going to say that every morning?" I asked.

"Yes, because I'm a genius," Daddy said poking the bolt that is supposed to be something called a bellybutton? My names Mara, but my Daddy wanted to name me Frankie. Ugh I would get so picked on but thank God my mom had sense. I'm 15! Days old... that is. Yeah I just joined the sparkling new world! It's so perfect. My Daddy built me, which was perfect. My grandfather is Frankenstein and he built my father, then built a mate for my father my mom! And so my Daddy built me.

I have green skin, violet eyes, black hair. The weird thing is my parents don't look like me, and I don't get why. I mean my mom has violet eyes but she has tan skin and so does my daddy. It's really weird.

I have spent my 15 days alive, watching a lot of things on Netflix and iTunes, reading magazines and reading text books. My Daddy says that information soaks into my brain easily and he programmed it to be as smart as a 15 year old, well maybe a little smarter but still.

"So you are going to start school soon, Mara," Daddy said.

"Oh does she have too?" Mom pouted.

"Yay school!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but there is something I need to give you," Daddy said hanging me a makeup bag.

"Oh yay!" I said. I opened it up expecting some perfect Sephora stuff. But it was far from it. I crinkled my eyebrows, this was nothing like in the magazines. I opened up some foundation and it smelt horrid. "This isn't my skin color," I pouted. Mom and Daddy looked down.

"Mara, we aren't normal," Mom said. I raised my eyebrows. Daddy sighed and grabbed one of the pads that was in the kit. He rubbed it on his hand and I smiled.

"Hey you have green skin!" I exclaimed. They both laughed and I crinkled my eyebrows.

"Yes, but it must be hidden," Daddy said.

"I don't understand? The magazines say be who you are," I said.

"You should, but not us," Daddy said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Dearie, this world is harsh and people don't like people like us," She said.

"People, like us?" I mouthed.

"We're monsters," She said. Monsters?

"But we're nice," I said.

"Normies don't like us, so we hide or they attack. It's all for protection," He said.

"Tomorrow on your first day of school so you'll need this," He said kissing my forehead then going away. I pouted. But I'm supposed to be me. I won't wear the stupid makeup. I'll be myself. Everyone has to love yourself? Right? That's what the movies, and the shows and the books say! Not that many people can be wrong.

* * *

_**What up chicken nuggets? Hope you enjoyed! I'm watching a little Monster high cartoon while writing this lol and I think I might do a oneshot with a genie, it'll be cute but hope you enjoyed it! This is based off the Monster High book which is by Lisi Harrison so the book series is actually a teen thing but all the dolls and shows are for kids. Lisi Harrison wrote the book series with the Clique so you might know how she writes.**_


End file.
